


Hey, There

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual!Sam Wilson, Captain America!Sam Wilson, Fluff, M/M, Missed Connections, Not-So-Secret Identity, tipsy makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Sam Wilson shows up at the VA to do some volunteering after a slightly wild night out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Hey, There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



Sam turns off the engine and lets go of the steering wheel. He takes the dark green baseball hat off the dashboard, twisting it in his hands as he remembers Sharon's words ("Glasses and a snapback. Can't go wrong with a classic.") It's been a while since he's visited the VA. The edges of a hangover are still squeezing his brain. Next time he decides to 'relax with Misty and her crew', he will stay as far away from tequila as possible. 

He'd woken up an hour or so earlier than the usual, a nasty taste in his mouth. His lips had felt a little raw too. The faint memory of making out with a dude on a dare fades into the background. He squints, trying to hold onto what had happened last night. There had been hands all over his waist and hips. Strong hands with calluses that had grabbed Sam with intention. He remembers having done some grabbing of his own too. Feeling nothing but solid muscle underneath the guy's checkered blue and white button down.

But then the guy has to go and Sam is moderately distracted by the 1-2 punch of horniness and alcohol. He knows he'd typed up someone's number, but it read like gibberish this morning.

His Starkphone buzzes. 

**Nat:** No luck. Ur missing 3 #s. Gonna take sm time to figure out what's missing. :( 

Sam pouts at the screen. He wishes he had focused more when the blond man gave him his number.

**Me:** Thought so. Thanks, Nat.

**Nat:** I could tap into the bar's sec cam feed, etc.

Shaking his head, Sam typed up his response. This was one random guy in a planet filled with random guys. 

**Me:** No need. <3

The last thing Sam needs is to be creepy about the kind of access he's got just because he missed a chance with some hottie.

* * *

The one thing that Sam's always enjoyed about volunteering at the VA is that no one cares he's the guy with the shield or that he's the leader of the Avengers. He's simply one more soldier that's giving back to the his brothers in arms. 

Some days, he helps in the kitchen, others he does hospital visits and simply listens to stories ranging from the horrific to the mundane from those who are healing. Doing meet and greets for fundraisers is good and all, but there's nothing like making a realer connection with others. This time, however, he's directed to help Rogers over at the wall. He walks down a few hallways until he gets to the rec center where there's a guy crouching by the farthest corner, his back to the door. Sam allows himself to enjoy the view of the guy's t-shirt straining against his wide shoulders.

He clears his throat. Being openly bisexual _and_ Captain America is all fine and dandy, but there's a time and a place. Having given himself a stare down of sorts, Sam licks his lips and tries again. "Morning," he says, slightly more relaxed than he feels right now. 

Because Rogers has turned around and Sam's mind feels just as shiny as a disco ball. Every single memory of the previous night snaps to attention; it's almost as if his brain had gone from a VHS tape to 4k. If this was a cartoon, Sam would have done a very loud _gulp!_.

Last night's hottie tilts his head, then stands up and starts walking toward Sam, his right hand outstretched. "Good morning, I'm Steve. You're here to help me today?"

Let it be known that Sam can be smooth. "Yes," he replies, inwardly happy to have recovered quickly. Rogers-- _Steve_ \--either doesn't remember him or is pretending to not know him. Sam doesn't know how to feel about that.

The once-over that Steve gives him is deliberate and leisurely. If Sam stands up straighter or puffs up his chest a little, well, that's between Sam and God. Steve's handshake is firm and, wow, is Sam a bundle of hormones this morning! His face heats up a little, but he returns Steve's stare. "I'm glad I didn't wear my best clothes this morning," he says after the handshake goes a little too long. He's amused to see a couple of splotches of pink on Steve's face.

"Erm, yeah. I mean, yes. YAes," Steve says after he's let go of Sam's hand. "I put on the primer yesterday and today's all about filling in the colors."

"Piece of cake," Sam says as they walk toward the painting supplies.

* * *

"Okay, that wasn't a piece of cake," Sam huffs after they've cleaned up the place. They've been painting for hours. The mural is almost completed. 

"Never said it'd be," Steve replies over his shoulder at the table with some water bottles. "Here."

Sam's never been more grateful for his reflexes than after he catches the water bottle Steve threw his way. He stretches before taking a big gulp of water. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Steve looking at his abs.

"So..," Steve says after throwing his bottle in the trash. 

Sam raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'd have never thought that Captain America would be the type of person to kiss and never call a guy back." 

"Maybe," Sam says, shoving his hands in his pockets with exaggerated movements, "Maybe Captain America would call if said guy wouldn't yell his numbers out at the same time he's leaving."

Steve takes one step closer, then another. "I could do something better than that now."

"Oh?" Sam smiles. "And what would that be?"

"A dinner invitation," Steve says, winking.

"Rogers, I like the way you think."

THE END


End file.
